By The Lake
by sasuvonke
Summary: Slowly they ended the sun set with another passionate kiss.


Disclaimer: All the characters that are being used in this fiction right now is not mine. I merely borrowed them. They are J.K. Rowling's characters. So, don't bother suing me.

Author's Note: Thank you for opening this fic! Hope you like it though!

**By The Sun Set**

Draco Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, has finally lost it. He has finally gone mad, out of his rocker, and totally out of his self righteous mind! Well, that's what he think, anyway. He has been subconsciously falling in love with his supposed to be "arch enemy". Yep! Totally lost it. They were just on their fourth year at Hogwarts and since third year he never seem to get her out of his head. Maybe because she threw a mean punch.

Draco Malfoy was walking around by the lake, "subconsciously" thinking about our one and only bushy haired, buck teeth Gryffindor princess, when he stopped on his tracts. He decided that thinking with himself is much more better with nobody in sight than thinking inside the halls of Hogwarts, where he can mutter the wrong words and his reputation is officially down the drain. Alas, he's seated by the lake under the big maple tree. The sun was almost set. _It's a good time to think_, he thought.

"What are you doing out here, Malfoy?" someone sneered.

_I spoke too soon_, he added to his train of thoughts and rolled his icy blue eyes.

He didn't need to turn around to identify the speaker, because he himself knew who the person is. That's right! It's Hermione Granger. He composed himself and then he spoke.

"Last time I checked with the Ministries, Granger, I still have my rights to be wherever I want." he calmly countered. Not intending his voice to be too cold than the way it came out.

"I was just...never mind!" without another word, she turned on her heels and about to leave.

"I didn't mean it, Granger." he said firmly but sincere. "You do whatever it is you're supposed to do. Jeesh!" then shook his head.

Hermione was shocked. She was expecting him to let her leave and be on her merry way, but he did not let such thing happen. He actually let her accompany him, to say the least let her stay. She was quiet for a moment or two. Draco Malfoy is many things and when he's with someone with dead silence around, he is not one of those things. He cannot handle silence if he has someone accompanying him. Especially when that someone is a person who you subconsciously fell in love with and turned out to be your worst enemy.

"What is it Granger?" he asked. She was quiet for one moment too many.

"Wh...what?" surprised by the sudden outburst.

He sighed. "What do you want? Is there any particular reason you are here?" he briefly made his point by spreading his arms wide. He was referring to the lake.

"No, no particular reason." she shrugged and sat beside him under the tree. They were close yet far apart.

"Then what are you doing out here?" not minding their sudden closeness.

"Do you not want me here?" she countered.

_She is beginning to get on my nerves!_, he thought, annoyed by the person beside him.

"Just answer the bloody questions, already!" he spoke more loudly as he took one big sigh.

"I was just walking my way up to the dormitory...when..." she stopped and turned her head towards the lake, where the sun was starting to set.

"When what?" still looking at the lake.

"When I saw you walking towards the lake." her eyes still fixed on the lake.

"Okay." he simply agreed.

"What?" she turned to look at Malfoy.

"I said, okay. Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you, but it's not like everyday I get to agree on something with you." she sighed. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was just thinking..." he eased up a little.

"Oh...about what?" expecting him to answer about her best friend not wanting to die.

"Not what, Granger but who." he said coyly.

"Who then?"

"As if I'm going to tell you..." he smirked.

"Alright..." returning her gaze once more to the scenery.

"Okay, I'll tell you." he sighed. He decided that he should just get it over with.

"Oh...who then?" she asked playfully.

"You." he smiled. He actually smiled! He's totally out of his mind!

"What were you thinking about me?" pretending not to care that he was thinking about her.

He sighed. "Look, I'm going to say this to you once and only once. If you didn't understand any of it, I don't care. Got it?" he said firmly.

She nodded, not sure on where he's going.

He sighed once more. "Granger, I love you." he stated, but letting all of his emotions for her run out through his tone. His eyes softened as he looked at her square in the eyes.

Not letting her to reply, he closed the gap between them. He kissed her, slowly placing his right hand on her cheek and the other under her chin. He was nibbling on her bottom lip begging for entrance and for responding the kiss. Merlin must love him because she slowly kissed him back. Encouraging him more, he placed his right hand on the back of her head and pulled her to him. He bit her bottom lip hard, she gasped letting his tongue enter her mouth, meeting with her own. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him just as hard. They earned moans from each other, not wanting this moment to end. But they need air. They slowly pulled apart, looking through each others eyes.

"Draco?"

"Yeah, Hermione."

"I love you, too."

They smiled, how ironic.

He quickly hugged her, he pulled back. Slowly they ended the sun set with another passionate kiss.

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Too slow or too fast? Hope you like it! Tell me what you think! Flames are also welcome! I'm not perfect.

**xxx **

eijay ('-')


End file.
